stories_of_sodorfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas
Thomas is a cheeky blue tank engine who works as a shunter for the LNER, and later for the North Western Region of BR. He was built by and formerly worked for the Elsbridge and Knapford Railway, later renamed to the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light Railway. Bio Thomas was the first engine to be built by Crovan's Gate Works in 1905. He worked with Toby to build then operate the Elsbridge & Knapford Railway, and taught Edward how to handle trucks when he first came to Sodor. The three became very good friends. After the grouping in 1921, Thomas became part of the LNER's Sudrian division, nicknamed the Nor'Easters. He and his friends were eventually joined by Gordon, Henry and James. Despite some minor tiffs between him and these new arrivals, Thomas became good friends with them too. In 1934, the Nor'Easters were told by John Star that he had managed to secure the contract for a ship called the Duchess. he had also arranged for a new shunter called Percy to join them. He assigned Thomas to show the new arrival around.Thomas had some trouble finding Percy but eventually ran into him (literally) at Knapford station. He took him on a fuel delivery to Marston Heights coal mine where he introduced him to Sally, the mine owner's daughter. He and Percy then went to the harbour to help with the Duchess job, but Toby told them that the boat had arrived early and Henry was missing. Thomas found him at the lumber yard, where he had derailed after Adam and Colin set some points against him. Henry told Thomas to go back to the harbour and help pull the train. Thomas was a little apprehensive but eventually did as he was told. Toby marshalled him up front with James, while Percy pushed from behind. They managed to pull out of the yard, but Diesel hit Percy with a runaway truck and caused the train to spilt after a coupling broke. The resulting delays meant they lose the contract for the train to the Middies, much to the Nor'Easters grief. The next day, Thomas defended Percy from Gordon after the express engine berated him, but was caught off guard when the big blue engine demanded proof that Percy wasn't at fault. Thomas found the proof after talking to Duck, who had seen Diesel push the truck into Percy. With their reputation restored and the Middies tarnished, the Nor'Easters welcomed Percy to the island, with Thomas leading the cheers. One day, Thomas and Percy worked with Clive at Anopha Quarry, after their work Thomas took the last load but then Thomas had a run-in with a police officer near the quarry which put him in a big trouble. Later, Edward stopped near Thomas to ask him what's wrong and Thomas told Edward all about it but was surprised when Mr. Starr was with Edward and had a talk with the police officer, after hours it was sorted but it did not stop the midis from teasing him. One day, Thomas spotted smoke in the distance and feared the worst, he rushed there to find Micky there and he was taking passenger to build Elsbridge Harbour. One day, James' recklessness results in a fire and the Midi's almost burn down the yard at Wellsworth and Diesel, Colin and Thomas recovered before the fire hit the TAR Tankers but Copper was still there so Thomas went to save him when his safety valve blow up so Colin saved him until Micky arrived and took Thomas to Crovan's Gate Works. One day, Thomas was late at Knapford which let Gordon suffer a setback with the express, which causes great damage to the Nor'easters public image. Personality Thomas is a rather cheeky, but kind engine, and generally behaves well. Despite his somewhat young age, he serves as a good mentor for engines like when he taught Edward how to manage trucks. He loves teasing the others, especially the midis, but can become irritable when they tease him. If he is ever talked down to by a bigger engine being boastful, like Gordon, Thomas isn't shy of talking back. He can also have a slight tendency to rush into a situation regardless of the danger, like when he charged into a fire to save a pair of workmen. Despite this, he has high respect for his superiors and friends, and evens maintains a tiny bit of respect for the midis. Livery Thomas is painted sky blue with red lining. His number is painted on his tank sides in yellow with red lining, and the lining around his cab windows is yellow. Basis Thomas is based on the LB&SCR Class E2 0-6-0T, particularly the second batch of locomotives built with extended side-tanks. These engines were built by Brighton Works between 1913-1916 to replace the ageing Stroudley E1 class and were primarily used for heavy shunting and short-distance freight trains in the London area and on the south coast. During their final working years, the E2 class worked as shunting engines at Southampton Docks, until they were replaced by the BR Class 07 diesel shunters. All of the E2s were scrapped, with none surviving into preservation. Trivia * Thomas is presented as Ten Cents from TUGS. * Thomas is suppose to be a prototype of the LBSC E2 locomotive. Appearances Stories of Sodor Season 1 * Percy * Legality * Fire * Passengers * Goods * Branch Lines * Mainline * Scrap * Ghost * Cows * Quarantine * Carriages * Sting (does not speak) * Luck (cameo) Season 2 * Visitor * Inspection * Thief * Trapped * Strike * Spectre * Sabotage * Smuggling * Prejudice (does not speak) * Maintenance * Shunted * Armaments * Parade Season 3 * Aftermath * Replacements * Management * Controller (cameo) * Reshuffle * Books * Choices * Amends (does not speak) * Industry (cameo) * Services * Trial * Extension (cameo) * Fog Stories of War * Evacuation (cameo) * Blitz * Combat * Espionage * Atrocity Sodor Shorts * Bruce * Sound * Coal * Monster * Busters * Switch * Bridge * Costume * Spoilers * Bludger * Castle * Why * Tutorial Specials * Non-Faceless Vehicles * A History of its Railways Gallery Thomas -1.PNG|Thomas at Tidmouth Sheds StoriesOfSodorIntro7.png Switch.jpg Why.jpeg Schadenfreude.png Steam corp wwii.png IMGthomas basis.jpg|Basis Poll Do you like Thomas? Yes! No. Kind of. References # http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Thomas # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G98zBz_xKrQ # https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cmGhBkjOCuc | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:LNER Category:NWR Category:Ffarquhar Branch Line Category:Blue Characters Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Protagonists Category:Nor'easters Category:0-6-0 Category:Male characters Category:The Steam Team Category:Station Pilot Category:Station pilot Category:Branch Lines Category:Rail Gate Prison Category:British Railways Category:LBSCR Category:Numbered Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Teachers Category:Destroyed engines Category:Sodor Shorts Category:Sodor Short Category:Sodor Specials Category:E&K Category:E2 Tank Engines